Battle
Battle are what the game's main gameplay. This is where we have the option to choose things! Battle Arks This is what your admiral will ride to the battle! There are 3 types of Battle Arks : Small, Medium, Large We can equip battle arks to it's respective admirals See more classification in here! Fractions Each fraction will have it's advantages or disadvantages against each other. This will affect how much damage you can make or how much damage you will takes during the battle. The All Human Immigrant will be at advantages against Chosen Immigrant, and be at disadvantages against Shuumatsu The Chosen Immigrant will be at advantages against Shuumatsu, and be at disadvantages against All Human Immigrant The Shuumatsu will be at advantages against All Human Immigrant, and be at disadvantages against Chosen Immigrant Attack - States During the battle, there will be 3 kind of state, WEAK, RESIST or CRITICAL WEAK will show up when a fraction at advantages attacks RESIST will show up when a fraction at disadvantages attack CRITICAL will shop up at times, this will boost the damage, boosting your luck-rate will raise critical rate. Time The time will determine which admiral will be at advantages and those who aren't. This will affect the battle arks as well. Morning No explanation yet Noon No explanation yet Evening No explanation yet Night Small and medium ships accuracy and repair power will be decreased. Weather Condition This what controls the flow of the battle, the weather will determine which battle arks will have advantages or disadvantages * Rain : Small and Medium Ship accuracy will be decreased * Cloudy : Small and Medium Ship repair power will be decreased * Strong Wind : Small and Medium Ship accuracy and repair power will be decreased, this will make the area more disadvantageous for small ships * Storm : Small and Medium Ship accuracy, avoidance rate and repair power will be decreased * Foggy : Small and Medium Ship accuracy will be decreased Terrain This is what affect your battle as well * Shallows : Medium ship avoidance rate will be decreased * Whirlpool : Small and Medium ship accuracy, repair power are down. The area will be more disadvantageous for small ships * Big Waves : Small and Medium ship accuracy, repair power are down. The area will be more disadvantageous for small ships * Reef ( Sunken Rock ): You can't swap front and back lines in this terrain. * Reef ( Reef ) : Small and Medium ship avoidance rate will be decreased. The area will be more disadvantageous for Medium ships. Formation In this game, you will be able to chose formation to make yourself advantageous In the formation screen, you are possible to changes the front line with the back line and vice versa ( Except : during Sunken Rock Area ) It is possible to have any admiral as a LEADER, the said admiral will gain bonus such as : * More EXP * More Bond Point * Leader Badge Effect ( In case of General Admiral ) Distances Distances will determine which ships can attack and which ships are can't. Short-Range : Small and Medium ships can attack, medium ships firepower and accuracy will be decreased. Medium Range : Small ships can't attack, Medium ships can attack. Turns Each admiral turns, the number of shots they can make is determined by the equipment of the battle ark they are using. Skills Each admiral will have 1 or 2 skill, the 2nd skill are usually available for Armed Admirals. Skills will be launched when it's gauge reached 100% Continue In a battle, it will be possible for a ship to be destroyed, in that case it's possible to continue the battle by paying with Ark Prism. Each quest will have different amount to be paid for continuing. There will be exceptions quest where you can't continue at all. Category:Game Category:Battle Category:System